


It's you.

by Angxlicsky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short Story, Soft Huang Ren Jun, Soft Na Jaemin, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angxlicsky/pseuds/Angxlicsky
Summary: "Is it hot in here or is it just me?""It's you."
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 13





	It's you.

Fate is an extremely perplexed and complicated thing in the universe. Renjun wonders all the time in his head of why certain things in life happens. Though, with that being said, everything in life happens for a reason right?

He couldn’t quite pinpoint the exact moment where he fell for this young boy. Was it the way the boy would smile so bright on every sort of days, be it rain or sunshine? Or was it simply the boy’s laughter echoing across the room which rings in his head when he zones out at times? Though he couldn’t remember, the boy was simply etched in his heart.

Whenever Renjun was lonely, the younger would creep up to him and made him laugh, cracking into a huge smile for the rest of the day. His heart felt so warm, his mind and thoughts occupied by the younger.

“Junnie! Can we go to your house and watch a movie for tonight, please?” The younger begged and looked at him with the cutest glistening eyes.

“You know we can’t, we have assignments due this week! The deadlines are so tight…” Renjun furrowed his brows and shook his head.

“But those could wait… I swear, we can get them done! I promise, Junnie! Please, please, please?”

Renjun sighed in defeat and muttered. “Fine. If we fail, it’s all your fault!” The older rubs his temples and got up.

“Shall we, now? So, we can hurry and finish this whole movie thing.” He stated in a distant voice.

“Oh, come on! It’ll be fun~.” The younger gets up and nudges the older, throwing an arm around him. “Woo! Off to Junnie’s house we go!”

―

This wasn’t the first time the older had invited said boy, Jaemin, to his house. In fact, the younger loves to crash often at times for no apparent reason. Though, the older doesn’t mind, since his heart and mind was often full of the younger that whenever he showed up, it seemed like the most perfect timing of Renjun dearly missing him.

“Make yourself comfortable, Nana. I’ll go get us some snacks and drinks. I wouldn’t want you to complain about me not being a good host.” The older lets out a slightly sarcastic chuckle before he head over to his kitchen to grab the snacks and drinks.

Jaemin sat comfortably on the couch and turns on the TV, switching to find a movie that they could enjoy.

“I’m back with the snacks and drinks, Nana. Take whatever you like, it’s on the house.” Renjun chuckled before he plopped down on the sofa beside Jaemin.

“Yaaaay! You’re the best!” Jaemin hugs the older and grabs the food till his heart desires, leaving a slightly flushed unnoticed Renjun beside him.

While the movie goes on, a rollercoaster of emotions was going on for the both of them that occasionally, Jaemin who loved physical affection, would grab onto Renjun, hugging him or his arms. It wasn’t that Renjun mind at all, but he was simply blushing red without the younger realizing. _Oh god, I’m such a mess. Renjun thought himself._

As if his hot red cheeks wasn’t a big enough problem, the movie escalated and got to an exciting scene. We all know what that is right? _Shit, compose yourself! Get your act together, Huang Renjun!_ He accidentally lets out a cough when the steamy scene was over and the movie ended.

The two exchanged glances and stared at each other silently in awkwardness before a voice was heard in the ever so quiet room.

“Is it hot in here or is it just me?” Renjun fans himself with his hands and a few sweat glands breaking out on his forehead.

“It’s you.” Jaemin said nonchalantly.

“What?”

“What?”

Before Jaemin could take back his words, it was already too late. _Damn, I must have messed up, huh._

The next thing Jaemin knows, Renjun grabbed his face and pulls him for a soft and long kiss on the lips. He didn’t know what came over him and he just did what he did.

“Oh.” A voice was heard, following by a soft chuckle.

Renjun pulled away from the younger’s face and took a deep breath to calm himself before speaking.

“Na Jaemin, I love you. I don’t know if it’s because the way you smile, or the way you laugh, or just simply at how you make the ridiculous jokes and I still laugh at it. I just-… The list goes on and I’m simply in love with you, Nana.” 

“I love you too, Huang Renjun.”

Maybe letting Jaemin come over for a movie wasn’t such a bad idea after all. No further words were needed and the night went on. The two with hearts engraving each other completely, happiness beaming throughout the entire room.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I wrote so here's a short story, inspired by a prompt generator that I used! 
> 
> Do feel free to leave feedback on my works! I would love to hear your opinions and comments on what you think about it! Happy reading and cheers! Thank you for any support! ^^
> 
> Also don't you all just love soft jaemin and renjun? uwu


End file.
